


For the First Order

by Firebird7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Beta Wanted, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, First Order friendly, Flirting, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Milicent ;, Mitaka is a cinnamon roll, Multi, Original Female Character/Original Male Character - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamory, Poor Hux, Resistance friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird7/pseuds/Firebird7
Summary: Kalia Royhono, deserted the Order a few years ago after failing an important mission but the First Order comes to find her again. She's the only one who can catch the last Resistants. On her hunt of the ennemy she will meet old friends, bond with the most feared people of Galaxy and fall in love. Confronting the ennemy will be hard, life changing, but what will happen when the War is about to come back ? When feelings and convictions are in conflict ?Set after the Last JediStormpilot is a "backgroung romance" in the story cause imperial protag





	1. Chapter 1/ Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Thank you for your interest in my humble fic, I hope you'll like it ! any suggestion, hopes and kudos welcome !!  
> And I apologize if there's any mistake, English is not my first language :)

The First Order lost track of the Millennium Falcon and its occupants. And with a part of their fleet destroyed, they need more time but it’s not something they can afford right now, who knows what they’re up to? They need a hunter, expert in neutralizing targets, infiltration and assassination who will succeed in no time. This is where they find the record of Kaliale, she deserted the First Order, 4 years ago for a negligible mistake compared to what she had accomplished, she’s the hunter they need. They immediately transmit a wanted notice to the best Bounty Hunters.

**Kaliale Royhono, human, 27 years old, deserted in 30 ABY, last seen on Kumru, wearing Intelligence uniform, owns a SE-44C blaster, vibro knife marked with the First Insignia as well a T-998C blaster rifle. 5’7” robust and fleshy. Blond hair, blue eyes, scars on the right side of her face, crossing the eyebrow and cheek, extends to her scalp above her ear.**

_A few months later, Headquarters of the Intelligence_

The intercom of General Churhee, beeped “General, we have an incoming message from the Bounty Hunters located in the Outer Rim.

Let’s listen to what they have.” The officer answered, a hologram of a Mandalorian appeared.

“General, we found her on New Ator, a planet populated by natives, she lives as an hermit in the forest. Apart from going to the village for necessities, she spends most of her time in her refuge, no partners, acquittances or affiliation with the Resistance and other armed groups. Coordinates transmitted” _Finally_ thought the General, smiling.

Then the First Order, sent one of their Destroyer, the Victory surrounding the planet transportation route with some Stormtrooper transport shuttles. A contingent of Stormtrooper with some officers arrived not far from her hideout, no way out for her. There is no sound, almost as she’s not here ...no answer to the commanding officer summons.

_Crack_

They hear, turning around, nothing.

“Here!” says a stormtrooper, coming out of the shadows, was the young woman in her wrecked uniform and a shawl as a hood, menacing, a vibroblade in each hand, the Stormtroopers reacted by pointing their blasters on her, restrained by the raised fist of the commanding officer.

“Kaliale Royhono, the First Order needs your expertise, we’ve been looking for you for quite some time now…

You don’t want to find me… » she said, hitting powerfully the floor with her foot, the Force throwing the soldiers a few meters away

“Victory! Victory do you copy!" Screamed a Sergent in his comlink.

What is it ground unit?" Answered the General, suddenly alert.

The target is Force sensitive! I repeat the target is Force sensitive!” Then, the communication cut.

“We need to inform the Supreme Leader, contact the Finalizer.” Said urgently General Churhee.

 


	2. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's her return within the First Order going to go ?

_The Finalizer, Inner Rim_

 

General Hux frowned at the news.

“As if one wasn’t enough…” He muttered, heading to Ren’s throne.

He’s been avoiding the Sith as much as possible since Crait, he’d been ridiculed and abused too much already, and he will bite back, that for sure. Ren was sitting nonchalantly on his throne, his chin resting on his fist, gazing intensely at the General, _‘What’s going on inside his head’_ wondered the redhead.

“Supreme Leader ; in its search for a way to catch the Rebellion, the Intelligence detected a force user…an ex-agent of our services.” Announced the General, pronouncing the title of the man felt bitter in his mouth. The news didn’t leave the Supreme leader indifferent, it was like he was ready to strike again.  

 _An ex-agent of the First Order who controls the Force? If she did not join the Resistance or the Jedi, maybe she would join him,_ desperately in need of allies he could trust, he was alone in the Order and he could feel the true allegiance of the all Order…Hux.

“Prepare my shuttle, I will go” He ordered, heading to the hangars on a fast pace.  His Epsilon shuttle ready and after a quick jump in hyperspace, he joined in a few minutes the place where the young woman was.

 _‘Kriff’_ thought Kalia, this official shuttle didn’t mean anything good. A Stormtrooper unit was easy to keep at distance but Phasma…wait…a dark silhouette came out, could it be…? Kylo Ren…that kriffin’ hot tempered guy, she had heard stories about his disrespect for officers of the Order.

He had just stepped out of the shuttle that the Sith is hit by a wave of hate, ‘ _perfect’ he thought._ She had two vibroblade, shining with a bright white light _‘white Kyber Crystal, undying loyalty, to what? Or who?’_ he wondered. He took a few steps towards her.

“Well look who’s here…the mighty Kylo Ren.” Spat the young woman, sarcastic. Ignoring her, he took a few steps closer.

“It’s the Force that made you leave, am I wrong?”. The eyes of the young woman hardened, she was breathing fast, _‘say one more word and you’ll regret it’_ she thought.

“I can…"

“You can stick the Force in your a…!” _‘What’s happening, she felt numb, did he just make diversion? Shit…_ She had been stung by a sedative dart sent by a probe droid of the Order, she fell, unconscious.

“Take her on board. » ordered Ren. She was taken to the Finalizer, he wanted her to join him, become his apprentice, her rage is so powerful, they will take down the Jedi together.

Her head hurts, everything is spinning around her, she's not the planet anymore, she feels cold, everything is silent except for…a Star Destroyer Resurgent-Class, of course, she could recognize its atmosphere regeneration noise, the far sound of the 11 Gemon-8 ion engines. Opening her eyes, she scanned the room, she's handcuffed, she sees from the corner of her eyes a redheaded General...Hux then, he’s standing a few meters away beside her, at ease. They’re facing the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, _‘so the rumors were true…he did take Snoke’s place’_ she thought.

“Smarter than I thought…” she mutters towards Ren, wearing a provoking smile on her face.

“You’re going to become my apprentice…"

"No! If I serve the First Order it’s as an officer, nothing else, I learned during my exile to control and hide the Force, and I understood one thing, it is nothing but a weakness, look at you you’re nothing without it!” She cut, full of anger. He closes the gap between them, catching forcefully her chin in his hand, his patience wearing thin.

“You would be so much more with the Force, important, accepted and respected."

"You mean feared! I don’t want it, it ruined everything, I was important, if this thing didn’t happen I would be a General! The reign of the Sith, the Jedi, it’s the past, the dawn of the reign of the First Order is here.” She pronounced full of conviction, her eyes shining with passion.

Hux was slightly frowning, surprised by the insolence of the deserter, she's not scared of Ren. The Sith let go of her face, moved away towards his throne, then turned to face her, _‘she has to join me’._

“So be it, you will be reintegrated.” He sighted in front of her determination, she will not change her mind so soon, _‘but maybe this will help’_.

“We’re not done, you will come back to me, you can be sure of this…despite your insolence my door will be open for you.” He added calmly _‘please come back’_ he thought desperately. After these last words, she throws him a dark look, then Ren nodded to Hux, authorizing him to take in charge the young woman.

“Follow me” he spoke, confused, _‘Ren giving in isn’t something you see every day, he must have something in mind, what an interesting woman’_. While heading to his office near the command deck he explains

“You will be assigned quarters at the officer’s floor as well as a uniform, I grant you the rank of captain for now.”

After crossing many corridors _‘a real labyrinth’_ she thought, they arrived at the General’s office.

“Now, let’s look more closely at you file…” he surfed on his datapad. Kaliale was waiting, at ease, any offhanded gone, replaced by rectitude, respect and professionalism.

“Native of Dromund Kaas, daughter of imperial officers. Rescued by the First Order at the age of 17 years old from a clandestine brothel on Anoat, more precisely by the Cadet Dopheld…Mitaka?” he read out loud surprised, raising his head he asked

“Do you know that the Lieutenant is stationed on this vessel?   

 No General, I didn’t know.” A quick flash of surprise in her eyes. Satisfied by her answer Hux refocused on the file.

“From the Royal Academy of Coruscant. Despite what you’ve been through, you brilliantly succeed at the entry tests of the imperial academy, to be assigned to the Academy of Arkanis…After that, preferring to work on the field, you served has a Sergeant in a Snowtrooper Unit on GH-531 then on the Strakiller Base during its construction for two years. Then, as a Captain you were part of the conflict on Nakora where you received several recommendations from superior officers for exemplary behavior, heroic and exceptional accomplishment that changed the battle leading to our victory…what is this accomplishment?”

“Infiltration then capture of sensitive information on the enemy’s high command and neutralization, sir.” she answered.

“Impressive Captain.” He responded honestly.

“Thank you General.”

“After that, you asked to be transferred to the Secret Services, why?”

“Has my record says I’m good at infiltration and information seeking. My physical appearance isn’t exactly what people expect from a First Order agent. I know most cultures and ethnic groups of the Galaxy, as well as customs. I speak fluently 36 languages and dialects and understand 12 more.”

"Useful, indeed…what a shame you deserted, an experience such as yours could lead high, very high in the hierarchy.” He added looking at her, trying to analyze her with his piercing eyes, laying down his datapad.

“And, I deeply regret it General but because of…my new capacity I wasn’t operational anymore.” She confessed, lowering her eyes, her voice full of shame.

 “If you wish to climb up the hierarchy again, you will have to prove yourself. We were looking for you for your skills. The remaining heads of the Rebellion are giving us a hard time, they’re hiding somewhere, in hole like the parasites they are. Your expertise will be most useful to find their track before they get new allies. You will provide your help to the Intelligence as special consultant, but you will only answer to me, exclusively, it will help coordinate our wounded fleet.” Said the General with authority, his eyes full of fire and rage.

“It will be done so General.”

“Oh yes, that reminds me, we unfortunately lost Captain Phasma during the last battle, the troops cruelly lack good training, they will have to be to their best for the final assault. You will be responsible for their training, am I being clear Captain?” He added, a small smile playing on his lips, but his eyes hard.

“Yes, General.”

“Perfect. You always operated on ground bases, right? You badly need some orientation tour on our Destroyer.” The General pressed the button of his intercom and leaned.

“Ensign Koris, tell Lieutenant Mitaka to come to my office.” Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the name of her savior. It had been years that she had given up the idea to see him again, now she was full of apprehension, excited but also terrified. Lost in her thoughts, she startled when hearing a voice behind her.

“General, you asked to see me?”


End file.
